Mysterious Ointment
by Christen-kun
Summary: Kenshin wakes up to find an ointment near his bed. What does this ointment exactly do? Just read and find out. Rated for suggestive themes. Sorry, no lemons from me just yet.


Konnichi wa! This is my second fanfic, and it's another Rurouni Kenshin fic. Well I'll be continuing my Yahiko's Travels series and doing some other stuff.

I forgot to put this in my first one so here it goes: Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted by Watsuki Nobuhiro. Blah blah, so so… Just enjoy the fanfic ok?

This story happens after Kenshin defeated the Juppongatana but before the Jinchu Arc (is it correct?). It's my first attempt at comedy. Just watch out for suggestive themes. Sorry, no lemons or whatever.

Kenshin was surprised to see a small package beside his bed when he woke up one early morning. "What could this be?" he thought. Although his body still hurt from a few healing wounds, he slowly got out of bed and never hesitated to open the parcel. Inside, he saw a round container which contains an ointment. He never knew what was that for so he thought it be might from Megumi. He opened the container and smelled it's rather odd scent.

"Hmmm… I've never seen this one before. Is it for my wounds? Well, I might as well try it."

He took a small amount and applied it to his chest wound. He felt his chest heat up from the ointment, his face twitched a bit from the sting he felt.

"Aaaah, this one stings a lot. I hope it helps."

                After that, he kept the ointment in his dress and got out of the room. Kaoru was hanging some clothes in the clothesline.

"Kaoru-dono, isn't it me who is supposed to do the laundry?"

                Kaoru hung up the cloth she was holding before turning to Kenshin.

"Dame, Kenshin! You should rest a little more. Let us do the work for you this time."

"Arigatou Kaoru-dono."

"Just don't think you wont be doing this stuff again. After your wounds heal, you'll have to make up for the past days."

"Oro?" Kenshin tilted his head. He had no choice but to accept. After all, he is living in the Kaoru's house and has nothing left to do. He can't teach in the dojo because he doesn't want to teach Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu unnecessarily. He sat on the floor of the balcony watching Kaoru. After Kaoru finished her work, he walked past Kenshin and sniffed something in the air.

"What's that smell? Do you smell that Kenshin?"

"Oh, you must be talking about the ointment I applied on my chest."

"Eh? Let me take a look at that."

Kenshin gave Kaoru the ointment he found on the side of his bed. Kaoru examined it carefully. She smelled the odd scent. After sniffing a bit, her face started to flush a bit. She couldn't explain why. Kenshin looked at her.

"Hmmm… that doesn't happen to me." Kenshin wondered.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin. She looked so weird. After a few seconds, Kaoru pushed Kenshin towards the ground.

"Oro!?"

Kenshin fell in to the floor flat but he wasn't hurt. He wondered why Kaoru pushed him. A bit disoriented, he struggled to gather his senses. The next thing he knew, Kaoru was on top of him. Kaoru's eyes were staring at Kenshin.

"Kenshin......make me yours" in a seducing voice.

Kenshin was surprised. He didn't know what to do next. He found himself frozen in Kaoru's strong grip. Kaoru started to kiss the helpless swordsman's cheek.

"Kaoru-dono! What are you doing!?"

Kaoru started to kiss Kenshin in different parts of his head. He explored his face until he found his trembling lips. To Kenshin's surprise, she put her tongue inside of his mouth. Fearing that someone might see the unexpected event that happened outside the house, Kenshin tried to pull free from Kaoru's hands. Unfortunately, the position he's at currently at prevented him to do so.

Kaoru wasn't finished with him yet, she started to undress Kenshin from the top. Kenshin missed a chance to finally escape because he's finally submitting to Kaoru's invitations. Kaoru caressed his banded chest. Kenshin had to react for his wounds are still not healed. If this continues, his injury might get worse. When Kaoru reached for the bandage, Kenshin tried to get away from his frozen state and stop Kaoru.

"Kaoru-dono! What's happening to you? You can't do that now!"

In a few seconds, Kenshin was standing again. But Kaoru is now walking towards the confused Kenshin. Then it struck him, "It must be the ointment! Something must have happened when she smelled that. But why wasn't I affected?"

Suddenly, someone came in from the gate. It was Sanosuke, and he instantly caught sight of the scene. He can't help start giggling.

"Sano! Help me here would you?"

"You won't want me to stop her would you?" said Sanosuke jokingly. "Good luck!"

"Oi! Don't leave me here!"

"Keennnshiiinnnn..." came out of Kaoru's mouth since the first time she sniffed the ointment. She started running towards Kenshin. Of course, Kenshin had to run too.

Meanwhile, in Dr Gensai's house. Megumi was preparing some medicine. Gensai was also there looking after Ayame and Tsuzume who were currently sleeping. Gensai started a conversation.

"Who did you give the ointment to Megumi-san?"

"Oh, I gave it to Ken-san. It's about time he get some action or it might be too late." replied Megumi.

"But doesn't Kenshin's wounds haven't healed yet?"

"Don't worry about that Gensai-san. As long as he apply it to the right part, Kaoru will be most interested in that certain part."

Gensai smiled a bit. Megumi returned to his work and noticed something on the table that isn't supposed to be there. It's an instruction note that is supposed to go with the ointment she gave to Kenshin.

"Oh my, I forgot the instruction. He might use it another way. I must go tell him."

Megumi left the house and headed for the Kamiya Dojo. After a few minutes, she arrived and saw no one was around. She decided to go inside and find Kenshin. When she arrived in Kenshin's room, Kenshin was there, lying there with Kaoru kissing Kenshin's chest.

"Megumi-dono! Help me. What was that ointment?"

"Ohayou, Ken-san. I forgot to give you instructions on how to use that ointment. When did you use the ointment?"

"About 2 hours ago."

"Oh, it's about to wear off anyway."

After Megumi-san finished, Kaoru snapped back to reality and found herself doing a thing she can't imagine. She instantly pulled herself back.

"Kenshin! What was I doing!? You tried to seduce me don't you? Idiot!!!"

The next thing Kenshin knew, he was across the room, upside down lying on a wall with his eyes twirling. Kaoru had her fist up. Megumi was just giggling at the sight.

"Orrrooo..."

There! What do you think? I ran out of ideas in this one, heh heh. Anyway, please review. I'll be doing a few short stories in the future so your reviews will help me a lot. Thanks in advance! I have an unfinished RK site. It's in http://www.hitokirinoken.cjb.net. Look if you might find out something there. Thanks again!


End file.
